


亦深亦浅

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Summary: 是MF
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是MF

“我想和他分手。”宋枝钥侧躺在沙发上，有气无力的垂着头，从江璃的方向看过去，能清楚的看到她微肿的双眼。

“这一次又是为什么？”这是两个月来江璃第四次听到这句话了，江璃熟练的切开一个西瓜，递给宋枝钥其中一瓣。

宋枝钥狠狠的咬了一口“因为我瘦了八斤。”

她今年刚开始工作，像她这种后辈总是要多干些活儿的，再加上她本身又是金融行业，临时加班是常有的事，盛京时又出了差，没人拘着她的饮食，三餐自然是吃了上顿没下顿，短短二十天生生的累的瘦了八斤。

盛京时回来便逼着她上了称，又逼着她交代了这段时间的饮食情况。这都说小别胜新婚，她倒是一点浓情蜜意没尝到，便被怒极的男人不由分说的摁到床沿狠狠揍了一百个巴掌，任她哭的多可怜男人都不理会，愣是抽够了规定的数目才停手。

这男人一双常年拿笔的手，手指间有薄薄的茧，手臂肌肉线条分明，手背青筋凸起，宽厚的手掌带着几分力裹着风狠狠落下来便能囊括小半个屁股蛋，十几下过去，小屁股上就全是红红的巴掌印。

时值盛夏，屁股被抽得红肿透紫，连大腿根都遍布着清晰的手指印，宋枝钥连声保证再也不敢不吃饭了才暂且被放过，免了写书面保证的惩罚。屁股肿了两三天，去了公司坐凳子只觉得每分每秒都是煎熬的，做事时都感觉自己鼻子酸酸的，要努力忍住才能不让眼泪掉下来。

盛京时啊，真是一点都不会疼人。每每挨打时，宋枝钥总会这样想。

_

“不过我是不会和他分手的。”

“？？？”这位朋友，你之前不是这么说的。

宋枝钥冷笑了一声，“他还不如养条只会听他的话的狗。像他这种控制欲强到恨不得人天天呆在他眼皮子底下，恨不得每天吃几粒米都给你规定好的人，除了我能忍得了，他大概也找不到其他人了。”宋枝钥仰头喝了一口水，仿佛是想借水浇愁似的。

江璃不太会说话，能做的也只能是陪在小姐妹的身边。其实，宋枝钥说的这些她并不能感同身受，因为她的男朋友啊，是个温柔至极的人，平时就算是她作得太过，也只会被捏捏脸蛋警告一下，连训斥都少有，更别说体罚了。

晚上七点的时候，云川回来了，盛京时也和他一起过来接宋枝钥回家。宋枝钥和两人告了别，推开了盛京时伸过来牵她的手，目不斜视的绕开他走了出去。

_

“还疼吗？”

上车时，宋枝钥没有坐在平时常坐的副驾驶，而是去后座蜷缩着躺下，脸冲着椅背，只留给男人一个拒绝说话的背影。

盛京时知道前两天打的重，这会儿她估计还憋着气，也没执意要小姑娘回答。停好车，盛京时去够小姑娘的手，照例被狠狠打开了，在电梯里时，两人都没有说话，气氛冷凝的要命。

进了屋，宋枝钥把包狠狠掼在沙发上，又“砰”的一声关上卧室的门以表示自己的不满。反正这时候盛京时要是再冲她发火的话，大不了就一拍两散吧。

每每挨完打，小姑娘总要发几天脾气，盛京时早就习惯了，她发脾气也好，冲他说戳心窝子的话也好，只要...只要她不离开他就好了。

时间已晚，两人还没吃晚饭，盛京时去厨房里下了两碗面。待面好后，才去卧室叫小姑娘吃饭，刚走进去就看到小姑娘满眼是泪的躺在床上。

“我讨厌你。”宋枝钥把眼睛蒙上，小声呜咽。

“我讨厌你。”盛京时把小姑娘紧紧抱在怀里，小姑娘闷闷的声音从胸膛传来。

“我讨厌你。”声音里带着哭腔，并有愈演愈烈的趋势。

“我喜欢你就够了。”盛京时低头去亲小女朋友哭肿了的眼睛，心里酸酸的胀的难受。

“你才不喜欢我，不然怎么会打我这么疼？”小姑娘的小手在男人胸膛推了两下，没推动，又直起身子去咬男人的肩膀。

盛京时任她在怀里发着脾气，“面要凉了，先出去吃饭好不好？”

宋枝钥也折腾饿了，任男人抱着去了饭厅。挨到凳子那一刻，她故意“嘶”了一声，其实她已经不怎么疼了，但她就是要他心疼，要他内疚，要他知道他对自己有多苛待。

盛京时当然知道小姑娘已经不疼了，不过是在装模作样的控诉他罢了，不过也还是把小姑娘抱起来坐在自己腿上，避开之前受责的地方，伺候着小姑娘吃面。

“再吃点好不好？”见小姑娘别别扭扭的吃了小半碗面，盛京时又挑了一筷子送到她嘴边，想哄着小姑娘再多吃两口。

“我不想吃了！”小姑娘已经吃饱了，觉得男人的控制欲又上来了，气愤的推开了男人的手，本意只是想轻推一下，却不料用力过猛，带得桌上的面碗向后移动，面汤也洒得桌上到处都是。

宋枝钥心里一惊，下意识就想脱离男人的怀抱往卧室跑，盛京时没用力箍着她，倒真一不留神让她跑了。

“站那儿！”宋枝钥才不听呢，被他抓住又得挨打。

“前两天屁股没打疼是不是？”盛京时两三步追上她，单手揽着小姑娘的腰两人提到了卧室。

宋枝钥心里害怕，挣扎着要往被子里钻，挨了不轻不重的两巴掌之后不情不愿的站好，嘴巴一撇又要哭。

“不许哭。”盛京时坐在床边，让小人儿站在自己的两腿之间，冷冷呵斥一声。宋枝钥吓的硬生生把哭声憋了回去，可怜巴巴的打了一个哭嗝。

“我吃饱了。”宋枝钥见男人脸色不好，也不敢耍脾气了，小声声解释道“不是故意推碗的。”

盛京时存心治一治她这个发起脾气来不管不顾的这小性子，只当没听到她的解释，把小姑娘摁到腿上，照着臀尖就是狠狠几巴掌，睡裙底下的小肉团子扑棱了几下。

隔着睡裙，倒是疼得不厉害，宋枝钥轻微的挣扎了两下，也知道没揍光屁股已经算是格外轻饶了，便安安分分的趴着待男人消气。

揍了二十下，盛京时撩起小姑娘的裙子。

“我知道错了，不打了呜。”小姑娘以为还要揍光屁股，登时眼泪飞了出来，手也忍不住想去遮住身后的两团肉。

“不打了，我看看。”两个小肉团有一层浅浅的粉色，揉一揉的话，估计明天没事了，盛京时让小姑娘起来虚坐在自己腿上，点了点小人儿的额头“以后还乱发脾气吗？”

“不了...”

“那以后还要我牵牵吗？”

这人怎么这么记仇啊！宋枝钥心里气鼓鼓，面上一片乖巧无辜“要...”

盛京时莞尔，把小人儿安置在床上，去客厅将桌上的狼藉收拾了，随意吃了两口冷掉的面，收拾好厨房后回房看见小姑娘已经没哭了，正躺在床上玩手机。

“抱你去洗澡好不好？”盛京时凑过去亲了亲小姑娘粉嘟嘟的小嘴。

宋枝钥没回答只张开手示意男人抱她。

盛京时轻轻抱起闹了几天脾气，好不容易才给他一点好脸色的小姑娘走进了浴室。

两人出来已经是一个半小时后了，清清爽爽的上了床，两人在卧室里折腾了一通，小姑娘这时已经累的眼皮子都抬不起来了。

小姑娘含糊的说“不公平...”

“什么不公平？”

“明明受委屈的是我，最后还要挨一通打。”

盛京时叹了一口气，把小姑娘抱的更紧“我看你瘦了那么多，心里担心。”

“那你不能好好跟我说吗？”

“我说过那么多次，宝贝儿你听过吗？”

“我工作忙顾不上吃饭的情况也是有的，你都不心疼我。”

“你再忙饭还是要吃的吧。”

眼见着再说下去两人又要吵架了，宋枝钥不想说话了，再说下去也只能惹彼此不愉快。

卧室一时间便安静了下来。

“以后我让人给你送饭过来，你抽出一点时间吃点好不好？”盛京时也不想和小姑娘吵架，又不想在她的饮食问题上妥协。

算是男人低头了，宋枝钥也不想在这个问题上多说，把头埋进男人胸膛闷闷的嗯了一声。

小姑娘本来就累，没过一会儿就睡着了。夜已经深了，盛京时却还没有睡意，他在自己的世界里呼风唤雨，大刀阔斧，什么都能融会贯通，却唯独不知道该怎么和心尖尖上的人相处。

她说他不心疼她，她不知道，他啊，每时每刻都心疼着她，心疼到想把拥有的所有都给她，心疼到恨不得将她融进自己的骨血。

他的小姑娘啊，是他唯一的珍宝。

_

四个人在八月底准备小聚一次，算是庆祝宋枝钥正式步入工作和江璃正式开始研究生生涯。

宋枝钥下班时间要早一些，先去附近的商场找到在那儿等她的江璃，两人准备逛一会儿再回家，反正到时候家里的两个男人会做好饭等她们。

“我们可以多逛会儿，我今天开车出来了。”江璃本就是喜欢买买买的人，这会儿手上已经提着四五个购物袋了。

“你这刚拿到驾照几天啊，我怎么这么不放心呢？”宋枝钥接过她手里的两个袋子替她拿着，又瞟了一眼她脚上的高跟鞋，开玩笑道“穿着高跟鞋开车你也不怕出事。”

“没事没事，我来的时候也是开的车，稳着呢。”江璃笑嘻嘻走进一家家居店，火速买了几个精致的盘子，没把宋枝钥的话放在心上。

眼见着差不多要到吃饭的时间了，江·满载而归·心里美滋滋·璃和宋·累的一批·枝·只想快点回家·钥把手里满满的几个袋子放进后座，说说笑笑地上了车。

虽然嘴上说的轻松，毕竟刚拿到驾照不久，江璃心里还是有些紧张，就怕出了事。宋枝钥也知道这事儿马虎不得，也不和驾驶座上的人说话让她专心开车。

还真是怕什么来什么，这看着都快到家了，前面的车突然开始掉头，江璃开车经验也不多，赶紧刹车避让，不料穿着高跟鞋脚滑了一下，“嘭”的一声和前面的车撞上了，所幸江璃是新手，开车速度不快，两人都没受什么伤，但是都被吓得不轻。

两人交了罚款，让人把车拖去4s店，灰溜溜的打了个车回家，江璃自责得不行，一个劲儿的道歉，宋枝钥刚才也被吓到了，但好在两人都没事，逗了江璃一句“把你刚才买的那个包给我当做赔偿。”

“好好好，你要什么都给你嘿嘿。”江璃讨好的笑了笑。

多折腾了半个多小时才终于到家，屋子里弥漫着火锅料的香味，云川接过两人手里的购物袋“怎么这么晚才回来啊？”

“好饿啊。”两人刚才在车上就达成了共识，一定不能让两个男人知道这件事，不然平白惹他们俩担心就算了，还少不了被训斥几句。江璃噔噔噔的跑去饭厅，假装没听到云川的问话。

宋枝钥走进厨房帮盛京时盛饭，也没回答云川的问题，她顶多算个从犯，心里倒是不紧张，不过看小姐妹之前慌的一批的要她保密，自然不会多说什么。

云川只当两人饿得急了，并没有深想。

厨房里的那两人甜甜蜜蜜，偶尔还旁若无人的快速亲亲一下，云川和江璃自然不会去打扰，只是江璃现在心里有些发虚，也不太想和云川待在一起，怕他发现端倪。

“璃璃，你刚买的盘子好像碎了。”云川坐在沙发旁边替江璃收拾散落在沙发上的购物袋，却发现里面有一个袋子里的东西已经打碎，看样子应该是餐盘之类的东西。

“唔，可能回来的时候不小心在哪儿磕着了。”江璃含含糊糊的回答了一句。

云川和她一起长大，有的时候甚至比她自己都还要了解她，这会儿也看出了小姑娘不想回答他的问题。只是不过是打碎了个盘子，也不至于让小姑娘撒谎吧。云川心里有些狐疑，但也没多问。

见云川没再追问，江璃悄悄松了口气，帮忙把餐具摆好， 待火锅端上来后，又掩饰般的急吼吼的去烫了鸭舌，毛肚等一大堆东西，她不擅长说谎，更不擅长在云川面前说谎，因此只能一直吃东西来表示自己很忙，没时间说话。

两个小姑娘都是酷爱火锅的人，餐桌上气氛还不错。吃完饭两个小姑娘主动承担了洗碗的重任，一边清理着厨房一边小声嘀嘀咕咕。

_

四人坐在沙发上玩了一会儿牌，又喝着酒聊了一会儿天，十一点多的时候差不多也该准备着睡觉了，江璃心里的石头总算落下去了，心想今天这事儿应该算是过去了。

江璃洗漱完从浴室出来，看见云川正坐在床边接电话，一双幽深的眸子盯着她。

江璃清清爽爽的钻进被窝，见云川挂了电话，顺口问了一句“谁啊？”

“你爸。”平日里温和的眼睛看着她，此时竟让她觉得有些凌厉。

江璃心里咯噔一下，连忙缩进被子里打了一个呵欠“我困了，你快去洗漱吧。”

“被子盖好。”天气虽热屋里空调却也开的很低，小姑娘贪凉，他心里虽然生气却也害怕她感冒了。

江璃乖乖盖好被子，心里藏着事，一时间竟有些睡不着。如果是平常出了事，她肯定回来就扑进男人怀里撒娇，要他心疼要他安慰，但这次是自己作死，云川虽然素来宠她，这件事上她可能也少不了几句骂。

这小姑娘下午开的是自己爸爸的车，哪料到4s店老板是爸爸的熟人，车刚拖进去，转眼老板就给自己爸爸打电话告了她一状。江父知道自己说话女儿肯定听不进去，只能让准女婿来教育她两句。

云川也是没想到小姑娘这么大胆，作得都没边了。这要是小打小闹的事，他肯定顺便说两句就过了，今天这事好在没出事儿，这要有个万一该怎么办，他想想都后怕。

吹干头发，见小姑娘还没睡着，云川走过去坐在床边，“璃璃有没有什么想告诉我的？”

“嗯.....明天再去买几个盘子好不好？”江璃也不知道云川到底知不知道下午的事又不可能主动羊入虎口，只能顾左右而言他。

见江璃不肯坦白，云川从衣柜里取了一件薄外套递给江璃，“我记得客厅有根鸡毛掸子，璃璃去拿过来，然后我们聊聊天？”

聊什么需要拿鸡毛掸子，这大半夜的，总不能是打扫卫生吧。江璃这会儿怎么也明白了刚才爸爸刚才在电话里跟云川说了什么，一脸无辜“这么晚了睡觉吧，明天再聊。”

“嗯？”云川笑着看她。

江璃被瘆得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，这人怎么总是一脸温柔的说这么让人害怕的话啊，哼哼哧哧爬起来“不拿掸子好不好？”

“那璃璃帮我把袖子挽起来。”云川把手伸到小姑娘面前，一副很好说话的样子。

你自己不会挽吗？江璃低着头，一脸乖巧的帮他把袖子挽到臂弯。

“下午是怎么回事？”云川把小姑娘抱在腿上，让她舒舒服服的坐着。

“你不是都知道了吗？”小姑娘不想再说下午的事，怕又给男人拱火。

云川把小姑娘的左手扯过来，手心朝上“宝贝儿你现在是每句话都要我问两遍才说吗？”

两人从小一起长大，云川虽历来都很宠她，平时犯错时尽管他不会太过斥责，但江璃心里还是怕怕的，登时就把下午的事老老实实的说了一遍。

云川听着小姑娘小心翼翼的说着下午的事，时不时嗯一声表示自己听到了。江璃尽量把自己说的不那么“罪孽深重”，说完还一脸认识到自己错误的样子“我已经知道错了，以后肯定不这样了，你别生气了好不好？”

“既然知道错了，那该不该罚？”云川没打算轻易原谅她，她也该受受教训了，不然以后还不知道怎么作呢。

“川川你可不能跟盛京时学。”江璃也知道平时宋枝钥犯错时盛京时是怎么罚的，她觉得今天自己可能逃不过了，赶紧给自己讨恩典。

云川笑出声，只觉得江璃这副可怜又担惊受怕的样子可爱的很“我现在倒是觉得有的时候你需要特殊手段治一治。”

“川川川川川川...”江璃凑上去在云川脸上胡乱亲了一通。

云川享受着小姑娘的讨好，待小姑娘亲够了才和她隔开一段距离“别皮了，在我腿上趴着。”

“罚完了早点睡，我明天还要上班，璃璃也心疼心疼我好不好？”云川揉着江璃的小脸哄着。

你觉得天色太晚就别打我了啊！江璃拗不过他，不情不愿的在男人坚实的大腿上趴着，觉得平时云川宠自己，今天应该就是吓她一下吧。

“这样趴着会不舒服吗，会不会硌着肚子？”

我肚子倒没有不舒服，但等会儿屁股会不舒服啊。江璃摇摇头“川川轻点好不好？”

“好。”云川向上抬了抬腿，撩起小姑娘的睡裙，褪下小内裤，照着左边臀峰狠狠抽了十下，成功把小姑娘打出哭腔之后觉得这个力道应该是差不多的。

江璃哪知道巴掌打屁股会这么疼啊，登时眼泪就飙出来了。

“呜哇哇...你骗人！说好的轻点打呢。”江璃此时身后又疼又麻，只觉得今晚可能不会好过了。

云川不管小姑娘伸过来揉肉团的手，待小姑娘揉够把手收回去的时候，照着刚才打出来的浅红色的巴掌印加重力道又狠狠抽了十下“刚才是安慰你，这都挨罚了，哪有不疼的？”

两个小肉团子被揍得上下翻飞，陷下去弹上来就是更深的红色，再加上云川就揪着一小块肉肉不放，江璃疼得双腿不断踢腾，只觉得那块肉都要被打飞了。

“换个地方...呜呜呜换个地方打...”江璃哭的满脸是泪，手不断想往后伸揉揉被打疼了的臀肉。

云川照例是不会管她的手的，只是每回等她揉完后，都会以比上次还重的力道抽在臀峰最肿的地方。几次下来那块肉肉都快被抽开花了。

小姑娘再不敢往后伸手了，疼得厉害时又管不住自己的手，哭的上气不接下气，只觉得以前说过的云川多温柔的话可以拿去喂狗了“川川...川川你压着我的手好不好？”实在是被打怕了，小姑娘哭的一抽一抽的请求。

“不行，自己管着手。”云川不惯着她，见左边肉团子已经肿得老高，不好再下手痛揍才狠狠往右边揍了去。

开着一盏床头灯的房间，此时只有小姑娘断断续续的哭声和巴掌炒肉的清脆声，小姑娘的两个小肉团子被揍得深红，没有一丝白嫩的地方，江璃此时疼得快要升天，哭的嗓子发疼，连挣扎的力气都没有，只能随着身后狠厉的巴掌落下轻轻颤抖一下，只觉得屁股都不是自己的了。

“川川...我以后不这样了呜呜呜”

“我也觉得璃璃以后不敢了。”云川安抚性地给她揉了揉通红的肉肉，他只是要她疼，并不想打怕了她。

身后火燎火烧的，哪是揉两下能缓和的，小姑娘只是心理上得到了安慰，还是疼得恨不得不要这两块肉了。

云川让小姑娘往前趴了点，对着还不是很严重的臀腿处一边甩了十几个巴掌，这个地方柔嫩，江璃被抽的哀嚎不已，上身直往上窜，又被男人死死地摁了下去，只能玩命的求饶认错。

待臀腿处也肿胀起来，云川才停了手，让小姑娘起来站好。

江璃一站起来赶紧去揉快打没了的两团肉，声音都哭得有些哑，第一次觉得这个男人这么狠心，自己都那么求饶了他还是一点儿不放水。

“没准你揉。”太坏了，都打完了还不让揉一下，江璃抽泣着把手放在身前乖乖站好。

“璃璃觉得穿高跟鞋开车危险吗？”云川见她确实是乖了，不想多计较，拿纸巾替小姑娘擦了擦哭的凌乱的小脸。

“危险...呜呜我就是有侥幸心理觉得不会出事...以后肯定不这样了...川川别生气了...”江璃站的累了，想去求云川抱抱，看着男人和平时无异的温和神色，竟愣是不敢开口。

“你是觉得我生气了，所以你才会挨打是吗？”云川抓出刚才那句话他认为的重点。

虽然确实是自己做错了事，但云川不生气的话，自己应该不会挨打吧？江璃想了一下，没有立刻回答，又觉得这个时候不管怎样还是承认错误的好“是我自己做错事惹川川生气了。”

云川嗯了一声“去客厅拿鸡毛掸子进来。”

江璃大惊失色，哭声一下就提高了，身后的两团肉现在碰一下都疼，更别说还要挨打了，连忙手脚并用的扑进云川怀里“川川不打了呜呜呜...你和我说好不好...你说了我肯定改...”

云川见她哭得实在厉害，抱着她去客厅倒了杯水喂小孩儿喝下，江璃也确实渴了，咕噜咕噜的喝了两杯才算缓过来。

“我说了璃璃能改吗？”看这小人儿确实不知道自己为什么挨打，再看那小肉团子再打几下估计真要开花了，云川确实心软了。

“肯定能...我以后肯定改。”江璃见男人没执意要自己去拿鸡毛掸子，赶紧保证。

云川把小姑娘抱去书桌前“我边说璃璃边写检讨保证好不好？”说出口的是问话，意思却是不容置喙的。

江璃看了眼实木凳子，只觉得这坐下去可能会死，又怕再讨价还价等会儿又得挨打，只得期期艾艾的点头，正想从云川的怀里跳下去，就见云川坐在了凳子上，还体贴的空出了自己受罚受的凄惨的地方。

咦？不罚坐吗？江璃抬头，一双水汪汪亮晶晶的眸子盯着男人。

“我今天确实生气，刚听你爸爸说你下午做的蠢事儿，恨不得你小屁股抽开花。”云川说着，没去纠她因为坐的不方便而写的歪歪扭扭的字“但会罚你，是因为你做的事确实该罚，不是因为我生气了。”

小姑娘把写好的检讨保证递给男人看，有点不好意思“我没那个意思嘛...就是说出来可能词不达意...我知道错了嘛...”

“璃璃以后可不能这样让我担心了。你爸爸刚才打电话过来也是担心的不行，只是怕你有负担才没亲自跟你说，你说你要是出了点事，爸爸妈妈该怎么办？”

江璃听着说教，心里又后悔又内疚，想着自己这么大了还要父母操心，又有点难过“我明天就给爸爸打电话认错。川川，我真的知道错了，以后肯定不这样了。”她低下头，想到今天为自己担惊受怕的几个人，难受得又要掉眼泪。

云川知道小姑娘应该是真的知道错了，见她难过自责，又轻声哄了小姑娘几句，看了眼小人儿写的检讨，无非是知道错了以后肯定不这样肯定乖乖的之类的话，云川把检讨书放进抽屉里，去浴室给小姑娘清理了一下，两人才相拥着上床睡觉。

这一折腾就到了半夜，两人都有些累，小姑娘实在是疼得厉害，在云川怀里哼哼唧唧的睡不着，云川一边替她揉着滚烫的小肉团子，一边说着轻松的事情哄着小姑娘入睡。

月亮悄然埋入云层，夜色寂静安宁，一对有情人也慢慢进入了梦乡。

_

第二天一早，宋枝钥和盛京时刚收拾好从客卧出来就看见江璃跟罚站似的现在餐桌旁。

宋枝钥其实有点尴尬，昨晚江璃哭的惨，两个房间只有一墙之隔，她和盛京时都听到夜里的动静了，饶是关系再好，听到好姐妹受罚这种秘事，宋枝钥还是有点不好意思。

云川把早餐端出来，把昨天的事简单跟盛京时说了，见盛京时脸色有些不好，知道盛京时管宋枝钥管的严，又觉得昨天的事和宋枝钥没多大关系，还是替她解释了一句“这事儿和枝钥没什么关系，你就别训她了。”

“道歉。”云川揉了揉江璃的头发，知道她坐不下又给她拿来两个垫子放在椅子上。

江璃倒是个知错能改的，乖乖对盛京时说了句“对不起。”

宋枝钥：“？？？”你难道不是应该给我道歉吗？

盛京时见昨晚江璃估计已经受到教训了，也没说什么，摇了摇头表示原谅她了。

吃过早餐，江璃回房间睡回笼觉，另外三人也出门上去了。

_

“你昨晚怎么不跟我说这事？”盛京时上班时间稍晚，便开车送宋枝钥去公司。

“又没出事儿有什么好说的。”宋枝钥玩着手机不以为意。

盛京时看了她一眼“你看见她穿高跟鞋开车也不劝劝，你也是心大。”盛京时本来只是顺口一提，这会儿是真的有点生气了。

宋枝钥知道这事儿是自己不对，连忙放软声音撒娇道“我错了嘛。”

盛京时本来也没真想在这事儿多说她“以后再这样我真收拾你啊。”到了目的地，盛京时停下车，宋枝钥凑过去亲了他一口，拿起包赶紧跑了。

盛京时看着小姑娘的背影笑了声。

真好啊，有她陪在身边。


	2. Chapter 2

已经是凌晨两点了，温柔的夜色里只有和风吹拂树叶发出的沙沙声和客厅里轻微的啪嗒啪嗒的键盘敲击声。

客厅里的灯都开着，电脑屏幕反射出的光照在脸上，显出宋枝钥的疲惫来。

公司前几天接了一个大项目，这几天策划小组人人都处于一种心力交瘁的状态。她的顶头上司财务总监是个很有能力的女人，但同时也是个吹毛求疵的完美主义者。交上去的提案已经三次被发了回来，明天就是最后的期限。

宋枝钥眼睛死死的盯着电脑屏幕，头脑里飞速的计算着。

盛京时给她倒了杯温水放在旁边“喝点水休息一下再想。”

看着小姑娘这样累，盛京时心疼的很，很多次想让她换个工作，但又知道小姑娘不喜欢他太过干涉她的决定，因此也只能心疼着，别无他法。

“都这么晚了，你先去睡吧，别等我了。”宋枝钥喝了一口水，看着陪了她一晚上的男人有些内疚，又深深感受到了一种无力感。

“没事，我等着你。”盛京时笑着揉了揉小姑娘的头发，拿了一本书在旁边看着打发时间。

半个多小时过去了，宋枝钥手边的演算纸又多了几张，但却毫无进展，一时间对自我的怀疑快要把淹没了，难过、无助、自我厌弃的情绪蜂拥而来。

盛京时看小姑娘实在疲惫得眼圈都熬红了，终究还是心疼，没忍住说了一句“要不我帮你看看？”

这句话就像一个导火索，瞬间引爆了宋枝钥的所有情绪，崩溃的压力带来无边的愤怒，她回头用通红的双眼恶狠狠地盯着盛京时“你是想证明没有你我什么都做不了吗？”

盛京时的脸瞬间沉了下去，他知道小姑娘最近压力大，情绪也比较敏感，不想和她多计较，但也咽不下心里的气，放下书转身就进了卧室。

说完那句话宋枝钥就后悔了，她总是忍不住自己的坏脾气，对着越亲近的人越容易恶语相向，只是这时候她实在没时间去安抚盛京时的情绪，抽出纸巾擦掉眼泪，拿起笔继续演算。

四点半，盛夏的早晨已经泛起一丝天光，宋枝钥终于写好了策划，发到了hr的邮箱里，只等着审核通过就可以上交了。

回到房间发现盛京时靠在床头，床头的灯开着，他看着宋枝钥进来，没有说话。

宋枝钥没想到他还在等自己，他一定生气了吧，今天晚上睡觉不会再抱抱了，宋枝钥犹豫了一会儿，走过去把头埋进男人的胸膛，他没有伸手回抱住她。

宋枝钥有些难受，闷闷的说：“对不起，我这几天压力太大了，我不是故意对你说那些话的，你别生气好不好？”

不想理她，她这坏脾气也只敢在他面前横，是知道自己不会真的对她生气吗？盛京时不理她，心想这次一定一定不轻易原谅她。

“真的真的不抱抱我吗，我好难受啊。”宋枝钥趴在他怀里不肯起来，声音带着一丝哭腔。

什么理智冷静傲娇通通去死吧，他最不想看到的还是她难过，伸手敷衍的在她背上轻抚了两下表示自己原谅她了。

“对不起。”宋枝钥又说了一次，眼里有泪，把盛京时抱得更紧。

终于盛京时伸手抱住了小姑娘，一只手安抚性的揉着小姑娘的后背，缓和她最近一直不平和的情绪“我知道你不是故意的，但你刚才的话也让人伤心了。钥钥心里就是那么看我的？”

宋枝钥连忙直起身子解释“真的不是，我就是有的时候管不住自己的嘴。”

“算了，真跟你计较，早就被你这张小嘴气死了。”盛京时伸手捏了捏宋枝钥的双唇，把她抱进被窝“睡吧，还能再睡两个半小时。”

宋枝钥依偎在男人怀里，又瓮声瓮气的说了声对不起，得到男人的轻吻后，安心的睡着了。

没有哪个地方，比他的怀抱，更能让她安心了。

__

第二天晨会上，财务总监一句“提案做得不错”轻描淡写的夸了宋枝钥一句，这一段时间的努力和辛苦仿佛在一瞬间都有了价值，宋枝钥终于释然了。

这一天宋枝钥心情很好，连带着这几天家里的阴郁都一扫而空，晚饭时还乖乖吃下了男人夹给她的不喜欢的蔬菜。 

因为准备工作做的不错，公司的项目后续任务一直有条不紊的进行着，公司的气氛也好了不少，连一向苛刻的总监脸上也出现了一丝笑容。

宋枝钥觉得这是工作以来最满足的一段时间，虽然累但都有回报，剥离了内心的过分自尊，遇上不懂的问题也知道不再死撑，而是去问在这精通的盛京时，两人的感情也更好了，一有时间就黏在一起。

仿佛所有事情都开始变好了。

周五的下午，因为明天是双休日，办公室的人心情都很好，连干活都勤快了几分。宋枝钥也挺高兴的，准备下班后拿着刚发的奖金去买自己心心念念很久的香水，唔，也顺便给盛京时买一条领带吧，毕竟他明天又要去出差了。

“枝钥，副总监让你去一下办公室。”

副总监是总裁的儿子，不学无术的公子哥一个，年近三十没什么作为，靠着家里的权势空降进财务部，大家虽然不喜，但平时也不多招惹就是了。宋枝钥亦然，除了工作的时候，其余时候都对副总监避之不及。

副总监齐易办公室很大，宋枝钥一进去便看到他一脸的呆儿郎当，条件反射的感到不喜。

“小宋啊，来公司快两个月感觉怎么样。”齐易笑眯眯的盯着宋枝钥。

齐易长相还算端正，再加上他的家世，就是有五分长相也变成十分了，只可惜配上这副晦暗的笑容难免让人觉得反感。

“同事们都很照顾我，谢谢副总监关心。”宋枝钥不咸不淡的回应“副总监是有什么工作交给我去做吗？”

“刚才交上来的文件我看不太懂，来，你到我身边坐着给我看看？”一个刚上班的小姑娘，面对他这样的家世和相貌，齐易很有自信。

宋枝钥看着齐易自信的面孔，只觉得有些反胃，见过像盛京时这样的男人，她看齐易这副做派只觉得像个跳梁小丑。

看着宋枝钥向他走来，齐易脸上的笑容越来越深。

想象过就用桌上的花瓶锤爆他的头，但宋枝钥还是冷静下来了，走到办公桌对面站定，“我就站着帮副总监看吧。”

齐易哼笑了一声，递出文件，在宋枝钥伸出去接文件的那一瞬间，他抓住宋枝钥的手在上面摸了一把。

宋枝钥大惊，没想到齐易这么大胆，猛的抽回自己的手，因为动作太过激烈带倒了桌上的花瓶，玻璃花瓶摔在地上发出巨响，宋枝钥退了两步，声音发抖“如果没什么事的话，我就先出去了。”

走到门口，宋枝钥才发现自己双腿发软，竟然有些支撑不起身体的重量，她慢慢挪步到洗手间，用水狠狠的洗了四五次手，直到双手通红，才躲进卫生间，捂着自己的嘴哭了起来，她不能出声，因为不想让别人听到，也不能让别人听到。

年轻风流的富家子弟和刚参加工作的平民子女，就算没发生什么，说的人多了，也会掺杂的异样的看法。

她想给盛京时打个电话，摸摸口袋才发现把手机放在电脑桌上了没有带在身上。

她走出去用水冲洗了几次脸，用纸擦净好让自己显得不那么狼狈，然后带着笑容在同事们的询问声里走到了自己的工作桌。

下班以后，宋枝钥还是按原计划去了商场，买了想要的东西之后心情总算好一点了，准备去盛京时公司楼下等他，也算是给他一个惊喜，毕竟平日里都是盛京时主动。

但她没想到没想到的是，这个惊喜终究还是变成了惊吓。

高楼入云，坐落在繁华的商业区，街上车水马龙，人潮涌动，宋枝钥在盛京时公司旁边找了个咖啡厅坐下，想象着等会儿男人出来时，她一定会扑进他的怀里，等他温暖有力的手臂抱住自己时，她再向她叙说这一天的委屈。

直到看见盛京时和一个女人手挽手有说有笑的走出来，相携走向停车场，所有的想象才在一瞬间化为碎片。

在那一瞬间，宋枝钥脑海里涌现了很多想法。那个女孩看着二十出头的样子，一定比她更加青春靓丽吧，那个女孩穿着精致，一定在事业上对他更有帮助吧，那个女孩笑容甜美，一定比她更会逗他开心吧...

盛京时明明是那样一个冷淡的人，她以为只有在她面前他才会缓和神色，其实他对别人也是这样吧...

宋枝钥不知道自己是怎么走回家的，回到家时盛京时并不在，已近黄昏，天边薄暮冥冥，勾勒出悲伤的轮廓来。

她把购物袋扔在沙发上，没有开灯，靠着沙发躺下了。她觉得很想哭，却流不出一滴眼泪，只有深深的无力感和自我怀疑。

过了一会儿盛京时回来了，提着两个袋子，里面是新鲜的蔬菜，水果还有肉类。他打开灯，看见宋枝钥躺在沙发上闭目养神，以为她是累了，走过去在她身上盖了一床薄被。

“袋子里有给你买的领带。”宋枝钥睁开眼。

盛京时走过去打开购物袋，里面是一条质地精良的领带“谢谢宝贝。”

他想凑过去亲亲小姑娘，被宋枝钥偏头躲开了。盛京时已经习惯了平日里宋枝钥对他爱搭不理，没放在心上，将领带小心收起来放在衣柜里“我去做饭，宝贝先休息会儿，等会儿我在叫你。”

宋枝钥看着盛京时在厨房里忙碌的身影，有些微微鼻酸，是啊，她什么也不会做，脾气又大，什么事都是他妥协让步，哄着惯着，他一定很累吧，找别人也不是没有理由的，等他这次出差回来，就分手吧。

今天就当最后一次享受他的温柔吧。

晚上睡觉前，宋枝钥帮他收拾行李，盛京时在一旁坐着“宝贝，把那条领带装上。”

盛京时指了指衣柜里被磨的有些旧的领带，那是他们在一起的第一年，他的生日时宋枝钥送他的生日礼物。宋枝钥家境并不富裕，省吃俭用，又去外面做了三个月的兼职给他买的第一份礼物。

“都磨坏了装着干嘛。”你都出轨了还一副深情的样子干嘛？

“你送的，磨坏了我也喜欢。”盛京时笑着说。

“你是出去谈工作，我还是给你装今天给你买这条吧，不然别人还以为你们公司要倒闭了呢。”宋枝钥没理会他的情话，把今天给他买的领带装进了行李箱，就当是分手礼物吧。

盛京时也没坚持，随着小姑娘折腾，他觉得小姑娘和平常有些不同，但又说不上哪里不同，以为小姑娘是最近太累了，本想着明早就要去出差了，想好好亲热一番，看着小姑娘一脸疲态和冷漠，只亲了亲她的脸颊，把她抱进怀里，相拥而眠。

_

第二天醒来的时候，盛京时已经不在了，只留下便签告诉她冰箱里买了很多吃的，要她按时吃饭照顾好身体。

以后再也遇不到像他这样的人了吧。

快吃午饭的时候，小姨给她打了电话，说是她妈妈最近心理状况有些不好，叮嘱她最近多和妈妈交流，还说妈妈一直不想打扰她工作所以一直没告诉她。

宋枝钥明白了，生活永远不会变好，它只是在你觉得有希望时，给你致命一击罢了。

宋枝钥家庭一直不富裕，她小学时代是家里最拮据的时候，父母感情也不好，他们在一起时就没有一天不吵架的，两个人就争着一口气不离婚，直到中年才彼此放过终于离了婚。

但只有宋枝钥知道，爸爸是妈妈的初恋，所以离婚之后妈妈的情绪一直不好，只是一直没有告诉她而已。

周一的时候宋枝钥提交了辞职信，回家收拾好行李，买了飞机票回了c市。

宋母看见宋枝钥回家还有些惊讶，宋枝钥把最近的事情和她说了一下，当然避开了齐易的事和撞见盛京时和别的女人在一起的事。

宋母一向不干涉她的决定，只希望她过的开心就好，母女俩依偎在一起，虽然没有很多的交谈但彼此都觉得心安。

_

最近一段时间小姑娘情绪都不太好，盛京时不放心她一个人在家呆太久，紧赶慢赶处理完工作，提前了五天结束工作买了最快的机票赶了回去。

回到家时是晚上八点，屋子里没开灯，盛京时叫了两声“钥钥”没人回答。

考虑到小姑娘可能在公司加班，没有打电话，发了一条信息过去“钥钥现在在加班吗？”

宋枝钥收到信息时正窝在家里的沙发里，一边和妈妈聊天，一边看着电视，想到男人一向不喜欢她加班，为了避免不必要的麻烦，回了句“没有啊，我在家里看电视。”

过了两秒，男人的电话打过来了“我也在家里看电视，钥钥在哪个家里？”

她没想到男人这么早就回来了，她想着分手这种事在电话里说不太正式，准备过两天回B市和男人说清楚“我回C市了。”

男人都快气笑了，他本来只是想着小姑娘出去玩了或是去干什么他不同意的事才撒谎骗他，这现在回家都不知道给他说一声了？

“你怎么不跟我说一声。”冷静了一会儿，男人问。

“我想着你出差回来我也回来了就没说。”

男人冷笑了一声，把电话挂了。

“这事儿你做的不对，你回家怎么也得跟京时说一声啊，免得人家担心。”宋母不赞同的说。

他才不会担心呢，宋枝钥难过的想，又不想让母亲担心，敷衍道“知道了，等会儿回房间就给他打电话道歉。”

宋母这才满意，她很满意盛京时这个男孩子，虽然家世优越，但却没有傲气，重要的是对女儿是一顶一的好，做家长的除了盼着孩子过的好也就没有别的要求了。

第二天母女两人正在准备早餐，这时敲门声响了起来，宋母打开门发现是盛京时提着保养品和护肤品来了。

“小盛怎么来了？”宋母笑眯眯的把人迎了进来，又冲厨房叫了一声“枝钥，京时来了。”

宋枝钥其实也很惊讶，她以为以盛京时的性子，这回铁定得冷她几天，没想到他今天居然过来了。

宋枝钥见盛京时眼里淬着冰似的，不由自主的抖了一下，不想让母亲看出异样，走过去接过他手里的东西放在桌子上“一起吃早饭吗？”

盛京时看了她一眼，嗯了一声，餐桌上是宋母和盛京时的交谈声，宋枝钥埋头吃着早餐，偶尔回应两人的问话。

盛京时跟好好先生似的，时不时给宋枝钥夹菜，眼里温柔的掐得出水似的，仿佛昨天挂电话的人不是他似的。

宋母对女儿这个男朋友是越看越满意，吃过早饭，她以自己要出去逛逛，“懂事”的把房间留给这两人。

“你昨晚什么意思？”这人怎么跟会变脸似的，刚才还是另一副面孔呢。

宋枝钥心里藏着事，有些抵触和男人说话“我昨天不是说的很清楚吗，反正过两天我都要回去了，有什么必要跟你说？”

盛京时恨不得把这没良心的小东西摁下狠狠揍一顿，要她说一两句她的行踪让自己安心就这么难是吧？男人也知道这不是解决问题的办法，压下心里的火“你觉得你自己做的很对是吗？”

“我哪儿做的不对了，你又在家，我在哪儿有什么区别吗。”宋枝钥一直想着那天的场景，心里也有怒火。

盛京时盯了她很久，最后叹了口气“宋枝钥，你实话告诉我，你还想不想好好过了？”

听到这句话，宋枝钥顿时觉得这几天压抑的情绪有些崩溃，她压下声音里的哭腔，迎上男人冰冷的眼睛“那就别过了。”

这句话刚落，男人的面色冷至冰点，这小东西脾气还挺大，自己做错事不知悔改，现在说都说不得了？

“你知不知道你在说什么？”

“我说咱们也就这样了，分手吧。”宋枝钥声音有些抖，她别过脸，看向远处。

男人嗤笑了一声没说话，屋子里气氛冷凝，一时间都没人说话。临近中午，宋母回来，两人才跟没事人一样照常说话聊天，宋枝钥不想让母亲担心，至于盛京时，大概是因为他的礼貌所致吧，宋枝钥这样想。

两天后两人回了B市，整个路程两人一句话不说，跟陌生人似的，到了机场，宋枝钥说了句“晚上我回来收拾行李”便先行离开了。

盛京时看着她的背影，眼里的冷藏不住似的，拨了一个电话“查查她最近发生了什么事情。”

这些年对她心软，宠着惯着都跟喂了狗似的。

不想好好过了？行，那就别好好过了。男人目光一片阴鸷。

_

宋枝钥订了一家酒店，下午的时候去公司办理最后的辞职事宜，和同事们寒暄一番后抱着自己的东西准备回酒店休息，还要找找新工作和出租屋。

公司到宋枝钥订的酒店有一条小路，平时走的人不多但胜在路程比较近，再加上又是白天，从公司出来后宋枝钥抱着从办公室整理的箱子，她自然就选择了这条路。

路上没什么人，宋枝钥心里还是有些怕，渐渐加快了步伐，眼见着酒店就在前面的路口对面，突然一双手蒙住了她的鼻子，她两眼一黑，晕了过去。

再醒过来时天已经黑了，屋里没有开灯，一片漆黑，宋枝钥头还昏昏沉沉的，想到下午的事心脏剧烈的跳动，她想起来看看这是什么地方，却发现自己的双手被绑在了床头，她的心瞬间提了起来。

外头的人似乎是听见了她的动静，推开门走了进来，尽管屋子里没开灯，宋枝钥还是凭借多年相处一眼就认出来了“盛京时？”

紧张害怕的心似乎一下子就安定下来了，但想想自己现在的处境，双手被绑，心里还是有些发怵。

盛京时打开了灯，屋里瞬间亮了起来，他站在门口一双沉冷的眸子盯着宋枝钥，指尖有火星忽明忽暗。

宋枝钥没见过他这么阴冷的样子，虽然以前真把他惹毛了，他收拾起人来也是凶巴巴的，但好歹整个人还是暖暖的，哪像现在，一身冰冷。

“是你把我迷晕的吗？”宋枝钥挣扎了几下，双手被领带绑的死死的，她放弃了，尽量让自己看起来气势很足“你这个人现在手段怎么这么低劣？大家好聚好散不行吗？”

好聚好散？她一声不吭的跑回家，跟他这个男朋友不存在似的，现在倒来跟他说好聚好散？

他手段低劣？养了这么多年，宠着惯着，他还不如养一条狗，至少狗还知道知道冲他摇尾巴，哪跟她一样像个白眼狼似的，就会冲他亮爪子。

反正她也不想好好过了，从前总克制着，怕吓到她，怕她不喜欢，什么都为她着想，现在想想真是吃饱了没事干，这小东西就是个养不熟的。

盛京时越想越气，面色愈发冰冷，转身去浴室拿了一柄发刷出来。

宋枝钥看盛京时不说话盯了她这么久，心里毛毛的，又见他拿着发刷走过来，顿时骇得头发一麻，想着可能是前几天不告而别把人惹毛了，试图向他解释“京时，不告而别是我不对，但我们已经分手了，你先把我放开，我们好好聊一聊好不好。”

盛京时依旧没说话，真想把她的嘴也堵住，反正那张嘴里也说不出一句他想听的，盛京时走过去把发着抖的小姑娘翻过来摁在床上。

宋枝钥又气又委屈，心里还怕的不得不行，以前盛京时从没有这样对过她，哪怕在生气，也不会一句话都不跟她说，直到身后一冷，两个小肉团子暴露在空气中，宋枝钥顿时哭出声“京时，你先听我说，先听我说好不好？”

平日里巴掌都能把她揍得两天挨不得凳子，这发刷的厉害，宋枝钥是真的不想尝试，宋枝钥抽抽搭搭的把这一段时间的事全部说了出来，希望男人顾着以前的情谊放过她。

“我们都已经分手了，你不能这样对我。”末了，她还加了一句企图让男人意识到两人已经分手了。

不知道是哪句话引爆了男人的怒点，只听他冷笑一声，按着小姑娘的腰，对着每边屁股蛋狠狠盖了几下发刷。

被打的地方的片刻便充血红肿，小姑娘被这几下狠厉的板子打的头脑发懵，过了几秒才哇的一声哭出来，只觉得发刷的疼不是巴掌能比的，才几下过去跟脱了层皮似的。

“你干什么这样打我...呜呜呜...”小姑娘委屈得不行，双手止不住的挣扎，哭的一抽一抽的，身后两团肉火辣辣的疼。

见小姑娘挣扎的厉害，担心她被领带绑着的手受伤，盛京时还是给小姑娘解开了束缚。

宋枝钥双手一获得自由，就想去摸摸疼得厉害的两团肉，被男人无情的挡了回去。

眼见着那发刷扬起又要落下，宋枝钥又疼又急，哭着说“明明是你出轨了，和别人卿卿我我，凭什么挨揍的是我啊？”

盛京时愣了一下，准备落下的手也停住了，“我出轨？”

宋枝钥感觉到压在腰上的力量减轻了，以为是他心虚了，赶紧挣脱开爬起来“你心虚了是不是？”

“我和谁卿卿我我了？”

“你出差前一天，在你们公司楼下我都看见了，你装什么装？”

盛京时想了一下，看向宋枝钥的眼神更冷，拨了一个电话打开扩音，将手机扔到宋枝钥怀里。

片刻后，电话接通了，软软糯糯的声音从电话里传出来“哥哥？”

“你小嫂嫂想和你说两句话。”

宋枝钥登时有点懵，在电话那头欢快的小姑娘的声音里，两人短短交谈，并约好下次见面，宋枝钥才怔怔的挂了电话。

盛京时脸色很难看，眼里似乎有冰“你就因为自己的猜测就直接给我判了死刑？”

其实宋枝钥是知道盛京时有个妹妹的，只是那天看到那一幕时并没有多想，此时知道真相，心里堵着的那口气总算通了，不过眼下情况并不好，盛京时步步紧逼，没有一丝平日的温柔，和以前判若两人。

“你心里面就一点不相信我？”盛京时已经怒到了极点，本来只是生气小姑娘的反复无常，遇到什么事都自己憋着不吭声，这才知道这段时间她在闹什么脾气。

不是不相信他，她只是不自信，总觉得男人有更好的选择会不会就不喜欢她了，她只是太过于自卑，所以不敢问。

看着盛京时气成这样，宋枝钥也恨自己当时为什么不开口问一句，搞出后面这一堆事，盛京时手里还拿着发刷，自己今天可能要交待在这儿了。

“京时，我错了。”宋枝钥连忙凑过去想亲亲男人，让他消气，盛京时偏头躲开了。

盛京时不想原谅她，她惯常是这样的性子，总以为她说声对不起他就不忍心跟他计较了，“这些年，我对你不好吗？”

好，就是因为太好了，所以她才越觉得自己不配，才越来越害怕，才总是用冷淡伪装自己，做出一副即使没有这段感情也无所谓的样子。

宋枝钥知道自己这回错大了，也没有辩驳什么，只是小声地哭。

盛京时见不得她这副样子，还有脸哭，前几天不是很理直气壮吗，问一句都不会，要她张张嘴就这么难。

盛京时被她哭的心烦，斥了一句“不许哭！”

宋枝钥颤颤巍巍的抹了抹眼泪，小心翼翼的看他，往他身边蹭了蹭，拉下裙子遮住红了一片的屁股“那我们不分手了好不好？”

“你说分就分，你说不分就不分，哪有那么好的事？”盛京时怒极反笑，她这随心所欲的性子今天非得给她掰一掰。

“那我们现在是算分手了还是没分手啊？”宋枝钥有点拿不准男人的意思，从前男人宠她宠得厉害，用这样的语气跟她说话的时候更是少见。

她还敢问？盛京时看着她那张漂亮的小脸上写满了可怜巴巴，别过脸不去看她，把发刷扔在床上，走了出去。

分手是不可能分手的，这辈子都不可能，盛京时恶狠狠的想，哪怕她怕他，厌他，他都不可能放开她，绑也要把她绑在身边。

宋枝钥赶紧下床想跟上他。

“跟过来做什么，床上跪着！”盛京时准备去客厅冷静冷静，免得等会儿把人收拾得十天半个月挨不得凳子。

听这话，宋枝钥知道盛京时是不跟她计较以前的事了，只不过自己等会儿可能要挨顿狠的，想到这儿，松了一口气的同时又忍不住摸了摸自己多灾多难的小肉团子。

“跪直了，手往哪儿碰？”盛京时坐在客厅看着她。

床很软，宋枝钥跪着不方便，歪歪扭扭的直起身子，把手放在身前，让男人知道自己听话了，希望男人能消消气，等会儿自己能少挨几下。

现在知道乖了，盛京时心里很气，又有些无奈，知道小姑娘因为家庭原因有些自卑，很多时候遇到事儿也不愿意跟他开口，真不知道该怎么让她多依赖他一些。

跪了二十分钟，小姑娘腿酸得不行了，不敢开口求男人放过，只能哼哼唧唧的悄悄用手揉着膝盖，余光看见男人走进来，赶紧乖乖把手挪开。

盛京时冷静了些，不过还是冷着脸，没准备给小姑娘好脸色“以后还要不要好好过？”

“要要要，要好好过。”宋枝钥蹭到男人身边，伸手去够男人的手，这回没有被拒绝，宋枝钥傻乎乎的笑了起来。

“抱抱好不好？好久都没有抱抱了。”小姑娘还得寸进尺了。

过了好久，男人也没伸手过来抱她，宋枝钥虽然知道是自己犯错惹男人生气，心里还是有些难受。

盛京时见小姑娘明明有些失望，还要强装乖巧，还是忍不住对她心软，把人抱在腿上坐着。

小姑娘见终于给抱抱了，满足的在男人怀里蹭了蹭，这段时间被各种事扰得有些崩溃的情绪终于在这一刻平静了下来。

“抱舒服了没？”盛京时看着怀里蹭他蹭的正欢的小姑娘“舒服了就去床边趴着。”

说着就去拿之前扔在床上的发刷。

宋枝钥哼哼唧唧的下去站着，看着男人手里拿的发刷，想到刚才那几下让她差点哭破嗓子的狠打，忍不住小声哭了起来，看男人冷着脸，也不敢求情，只小声哼了一句“趴腿上好不好？”

本来就要挨发刷了，还不准趴在腿上，小人儿觉得自己肯定受不住。

盛京时坐在床边，想着这小姑娘估计是真不怕他，这都什么时候了还讨价还价，行吧，自己的小姑娘还得宠着，不能一次吓坏了，拍了拍大腿“还不过来？”

宋枝钥哒哒哒的跑过去，乖乖趴在男人腿上，还自觉的把裙子撩上去露出粉红的小肉团子。

盛京时被萌得心都快化了，不过没有表现出来，一只腿压住小姑娘的两条小细腿，将小姑娘的手摁在腰上，发刷轻轻在左边小肉团上拍了拍，成功引起小姑娘一阵战栗后，扬起发刷裹着风狠狠落下，清脆的板子着肉声后，是小姑娘一下子就炸开的哭声。

太疼了，从前挨巴掌是刺刺麻麻的疼，发刷打上来身后就跟破了热油似的，仿佛要掀掉一层皮，宋枝钥实在忍不住剧烈挣扎起来“轻点...呜呜呜呜...京时...我知道错了...轻点...”

这小姑娘争强好胜，从前挨打打疼了都只会抽抽搭搭的哭，实在疼狠了才会勉勉强强说一两句求饶的话，哪像今天这样还没挨上几下呢，就哭哭啼啼的认错讨饶。

盛京时把人按的死死，管她怎么扭，发刷都狠狠落在通红的小肉团子上，打的臀肉发颤，上下弹跳，三十下过去就肿起一圈。

见小姑娘又是哭又是挣扎的厉害，盛京时心里也来了气，对着脆弱的臀腿处一边狠狠甩了几下发刷，看小姑娘疼得扬起身子，哭号不已，才冷冷的说“还乱动吗？能不能趴好了？”

“呜呜呜...能...呜呜呜...不动了...咳咳咳咳”小姑娘哭的太厉害，呛到自己不断咳嗽，只觉得自己从来没挨过这么重的打，身后两团肉跟要被打飞了一样，却还不被放过。

盛京时给小姑娘顺了顺气，看她缓和下来乖乖趴好，对着小姑娘已经通红高肿的小肉团子，左右开弓，力道一点儿不见轻，不管小姑娘哭的多厉害，也丝毫不放水。

“京时...呜呜呜呜...”小姑娘疼得头脑发昏，认错的话都来不及说了，只一个劲儿的喊着男人的名字，仿佛这样就能让他心软似的。

盛京时不理她，见小姑娘身后一片通红，肿得老高，稍微减了两分力，抽在最肿的臀峰。

小姑娘的两团肉这会儿碰一碰都疼，完全没有感觉到男人的放水，疼得眼泪横飞，只觉得今天这人也太凶了。

又是几下携风的板子落在臀峰，小姑娘疼得受不住剧烈挣扎起来，盛京时放在她腰上的手按得并不紧，不想真让她挣脱了。

小姑娘站起来就想往外边跑，哆哆嗦嗦还没跑两步呢就被男人走过来抓住，盛京时揽着小姑娘的腰，让她埋在自己胸膛，屁股冲着外边，拿着发刷就狠狠扇在臀峰靠下的位置“还敢跑？打不疼你是不是？”

“不是...我错了...不跑了...呜呜呜”小姑娘疼得哇哇直哭，扭着腰想把身子往旁边蹭，却被男人死死按在怀里，只能无助的挨着板子。

盛京时本来只准备好好收拾小姑娘一顿，愣是被小姑娘折腾的心里冒了火，手下更是不留情，揍得那两个小肉团子青红紫胀，跟要开花了似的。

“老公...老公...呜呜呜呜...不打了...”小姑娘头昏脑胀，连声求饶。

小姑娘面皮子薄，平时只有在床上逼得狠了才会小声喊两声老公，盛京时听着她软软糯糯的哭声，看着小姑娘哭肿了的眼睛，停下了施刑的手。

待小姑娘哭声小了些，才宣判最后的惩罚“最后二十下，每打一下报数认错，数错了或者漏数了就重来，忘了认错就翻倍，听清楚了吗？”

怎么还要打啊，呜呜呜，都打的这么狠了，这男人也太凶了，宋枝钥哪敢不回话，赶紧说到“知道了呜呜呜呜...轻点...”

看了两眼小姑娘再挨几下发刷就要抽烂了的小肉团子，盛京时放下发刷，把人摁在腿上，轻轻拍了拍示意自己要开始了。

巴掌也疼啊，男人的巴掌跟铁砂掌似的，抽一下就能带起一片火辣，小姑娘疼得发颤“呜呜呜...一...我错了...呜呜呜...不该胡乱猜忌...”

“二...轻点...呜呜呜...不该什么事都瞒着你...”

......

“呜呜呜呜呜哇...轻点...呜呜呜哇”小姑娘嗓子都哭哑了，扭头想求求男人，不料被更狠的一巴掌抽在臀腿处。

“你该做什么？”

“报数...呜呜呜...十一...”小姑娘心里苦，身后疼，还不能缓和，只能大哭以求男人心软，却没想到男人今晚是铁了心治她。

“没报数重来，没认错翻倍。”在小姑娘瞬间变大的哭声里，男人无情的宣判“给我趴好。”

也不要小姑娘报数了，巴掌快速的狠抽下去，四十下毫不留情的巴掌打完，小姑娘的小肉团子已然开了花，发刷打过的痕迹和指痕交错，两团肉青青紫紫还带着淤花。

盛京时停下逞凶的大手，小姑娘趴在男人腿上哭的直打嗝，等小姑娘缓了一会儿，男人才起来把小姑娘放在床上，又去找了伤药过来给哭的惨烈的小姑娘揉揉估计这几天都挨不得凳子的两团肉。

宋枝钥只觉得今晚上丢了半条命，以为终于罚完了，可以抱抱了，男人一句“缓够了就去坐着把保证写了”又成功把小姑娘刚停下的哭声引出来。

怎么还要罚啊？太坏了这人，这都打开花了也不哄哄，小姑娘心里抱怨，面上却不敢表现出来。

盛京时哪不知道小姑娘心里在想什么，只是既然要罚那就彻底让她学个乖，免得以后犯起浑来气死人。

小姑娘挪到书桌旁边，想着幸好卧室里的凳子是办公椅，坐着好歹比硬木凳子好，小步蹭到桌子边，试探着坐下去，还没坐实呢就疼的发颤，可男人就在旁边看着，哪能不听话，只能狠狠心坐下去。

呜呜呜，办公椅也没好多少啊，小姑娘疼得两条小细腿都在发抖，只想快点写完站起来。

盛京时搬了把椅子坐在小姑娘旁边，也拿出纸笔开始写，小姑娘哭的声音含含糊糊的“你写什么啊？”

“这段时间我也有做的不对的地方，宝贝儿写保证，我写检讨。”

这人怎么这样啊，都打得自己这么疼了，还惹得自己又感动又自责，宋枝钥赶紧把保证书写完递给男人，想让男人抱抱她。

盛京时把自己写的检讨书递给小姑娘，小姑娘眨巴的眼睛问“我要把它收起来吗？”

“写给你的，当然要你收起来了。”说着也没看小姑娘的保证书，将它收起来放在抽屉里，就把快坐不住的小姑娘抱起来“做错了事咱们一起改，以后好好过好不好？”

小姑娘把头埋在男人怀里，乖乖嗯了一声。

以前挨了打小姑娘不发脾气就是好的，哪有这么乖啊，看来也是真知道自己错了，男人取来毛巾给小姑娘擦了擦身体，两人便依偎在一起聊天。

小姑娘其实已经很累了，只是身后疼得厉害实在睡不着，男人一边给小姑娘揉着小肉团，一边陪小姑娘聊天。

“你啊，也真是胆大，明明知道齐易对你有心思，还敢一个人走小道，我今天要是来晚了一步，看你怎么办？”盛京时数落怀里胆大的小姑娘。

她哪儿知道齐易胆子这么大嘛，光天化日都敢乱来，还好盛京时救了她，想想刚才还误会男人，小姑娘有点不好意思“我以后注意嘛，你就别说我了嘛。”

揉了揉小姑娘的头“齐易的事我会处理，你就别担心了。”

“宝贝，我喜欢你，不是一时的兴起，而是一生的诺言，所以以后不管遇到什么事，都先来问问我，和我商量一下好吗？”盛京时的声音自头顶落下，带着让人难以言喻的心安。

小姑娘在他怀里蹭了蹭，小声嗯了一声，过了半晌，又仰头亲了亲男人的下巴，傻乎乎笑了两声，不好意思似的在男人耳边悄悄说“我也喜欢你，最喜欢最喜欢。”说完害羞的把脸埋在男人怀里。

男人轻笑了小声，亲了亲小姑娘的额头，把小姑娘抱紧，怀里啊，是他的宝贝啊。

_

这小姑娘这几天黏男人黏的厉害，以前挨了打对男人总是爱搭不理，说话带刺，这次倒反了常，男人晚上下班回来，刚进门呢，就有一个小身子哒哒哒的扑进怀里。

盛京时喜欢她黏着自己，自然对小姑娘的主动很受用，单手抱起小姑娘，另一只手将公文包挂在衣架上“这几天一个人在家无聊吗？”

“有一点，不过我找好工作啦，下周去面试。”小姑娘舒舒服服的靠在男人怀里。

自前几天小姑娘挨了收拾，两人又谈了心之后，两人关系仿佛更近了一步，小姑娘往常是决计不会黏着男人的，这几天连男人去厨房做饭，小姑娘都要和小尾巴似的跟过去。

“钥钥厨房里油烟大，你先去客厅玩好不好？”男人自那天凶了小姑娘一回后，又变成以前的好好先生了。

其实第一时间知道小姑娘不打招呼就离家的时候，听到小姑娘说分手的时候，他想过把小姑娘绑回来，锁在家里，让她除了他身边，哪儿也不能去，还好...还好他们之间没有走到那一步。

宋枝钥不干，搬个小凳子坐在旁边“抽油烟机把油烟都抽出去了，我就在这儿坐着陪你嘛。”

盛京时其实喜欢喜欢你黏着他，也没在坚持，边做饭边和小姑娘聊天。

吃过晚饭，两人依偎着坐在阳台看夕阳西沉，整个天空沉进一片温柔的暖橘色，仿佛一生便这样过去了。


End file.
